4chan_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Electrical and Electronics Engineering
Introductory Reading and References *Practical Electronics for Inventors by Paul Scherz and Simon Monk (Contains everything you could possibly want to know) *Hughes Electrical and Electronic Technology *Standard Handbook for Electrical Engineers Fundamentals Background Knowledge Obviously before you start you should be familiar with Introductory Physics and mathematics up to Vector Calculus, Linear Algebra, and Ordinary Differential Equations as much of the following assumes it. Bible * The Art of Electronics, 3rd edition, Paul Horowitz and Winfield Hill Circuit Analysis * Electric Circuits by Nilsson and Riedel * Fundamentals of Electric Circuits by Alexander and Sadiku * Foundations of Analog and Digital Electronic Circuits by Agarwal and Lang (Overlaps somewhat with Electronics books) Get familiar with circuit simulation software like PSPICE or Multisim and use them to check your work. Electronics * Microelectronic Circuits by Sedra * Microelectronic Circuit Design by Jaeger Programming Knowing Matlab and C++/C is essential. Lua or Python can be helpful. Digital Logic Design and Computer Architecture See the CS&E recommendation Computer Architecture and Digital Logic Probability and Stochastic Processes * The Art Of Probability: For Scientists and Engineers by Hamming (Supplement) * Probability and Stochastic Processes: A Friendly Introduction for Electrical and Computer Engineers by Yates and Goodman (Very straight forward, a bit too easy) * Introduction to Probability by Bertsekas and Tsitsiklis * Probability in Electrical Engineering & Computer Science: An Application-Driven Course by Walrand (Supplement with various applications) * Probability, Random Variables and Stochastic Processes by Papoulis and Pillai Signals & Systems * Signals and Systems by Alan V. Oppenheim and Alan S. Willsky * Signal Analysis: Time, Frequency, Scale, and Structure by Allen and Mills [Errata] Digital Signal Processing * Understanding Digital Signal Processing by Lyons * Discrete-Time Signal Processing by Alan V. Oppenheim and Ronald W. Schafer * Digital Signal Processing: Principles, Algorithms and Applications by Proakis and Manolakis (alternative to Oppenheim) Communication Systems * Modern Digital and Analog Communication Systems by Lathi and Ding * Communication Systems by Haykin and Moher * Digital Communications: Fundamentals and Applications by Sklar * Digital Communications by Proakis and Salehi (Advanced) Special Topics Analog Electronics Power Electronics Semiconductor Device Physics * Semiconductor Device Fundamentals by Pierret * Semiconductor Physics And Devices: Basic Principles by Neamen * Device Electronics for Integrated Circuits by Muller and Kamins * Advanced Semiconductor Fundamentals by Pierret * Physics of Semiconductor Devices by Simon M. Sze and Kwok K. Ng VLSI * CMOS VLSI Design: A Circuits and Systems Perspective by Weste and Harris * Fundamentals of Modern VLSI Devices by Taur and Ning Information and Coding Theory See the CS&E recommendations: Information Theory and Coding Theory Control Theory * Modern Control Engineering by Ogata * Control Systems Engineering by Nise * Modern Control Theory by Brogan * Multivariable Feedback Control: Analysis and Design by Skogestad and Postlethwaite * Optimal Control Theory: An Introduction by Kirk Mathematics * Fundamentals of Complex Analysis: With Applications to Engineering and Science by Saff and Snider * Visual Complex Analysis by Needham Websites *All about circuits *Hyperphysics - Summaries of Electricity and Magnetism with useful imagery *Wikiversity - Electrical Engineering *Wikiversity - Electronic Engineering